Infancia
by YK And Misha
Summary: Una Joven Humana Por Error Encuentra El Diario De Su Mejor Amiga, Le Duele Violar Su Intimidad Pero Parece Ser Descubrirá Algo Que No Muchos Saben
1. chapter 1

YK*aparece*Hola Mi Gente Hermosa Como Están, Esta Noche? *Aparece*

Mis*Lo Ve y Saluda Al Publico y Sonríe*...

Publico:ohhhhh Por Fin Haran La Tercera De Heroe Del Tiempo O Haran El Nuevo Capitulo De Star Fox *Aplauden*Sigan

YK:Ehh... No, No Haremos Nada De Eso Hoy Empezaremos Una Nueva Historia Llamada Infancia, Hay Veces La Infancia Es Una ÉpocaBella Para Algunos Niños, Pero Para Otros No... *Serio*

Mis*Habla AtrevesDe Señas*... Este Sera Un Crossover Entre My Little Pony Y Kirby

Publico:Que Rayos!! *Todo El Publico Queda En Silencio *No Tiene Nada Que Ver Uno Con Otro

YK:Es Una Historia Confusa Que No Tocaremos Mucho AquíPero Si Gustan Con Sus Reviews Podemos Hacer, AsíQue Antes De Empezar Quieren Decirnos Algo

Publico* asienten * Por Que NuncaTerminan Las Historias

YK: pufff,Saben Que Solo Demos leCaña A Esto

Misha: * Hablando Con LenguajeSe Señas* Empezamossi

Capitulo 1: ¿El Empiezo De Una Estrella?

???: *Una Hermosa Chica De Pelo Negro Con Algunas Puntas Rojas Sus Ojos Con Un Atractivo Color Rojo SubiaEra Casi Hora De La Fiesta De Su Compañera De Cuarto * ...* Toca Una Puerta De Madera*Hey Y Estas Ahí* Abre La Puerta Y Pasa Ve Recostada A Su Compañera En Su Cama Sus Ojos Estaban Algo Rojos*...Hey Y

Y: * La Mira* Es Hora * Cambia Su Cara Seria A Una Con Una Gran Sonrisa* Jeje EstaréBien Revea * Se Sienta En La Esquina De La Cama* Solo Que * Sus Ojos Rosas Pasan A Ver Una Maquina Que Escribir * Mi Libro Va Algo Mal Y No Se Que Mas Poner ...*Sonrie*

Revea: * Se Sienta Junto A Revea* Ey Yami Debes Olvidar Eso Tantito Hoy Cumples 21 Años Estas En Plena Juventud * Lo Abraza Y Sonríe* Esa Hermosa Sonrisa Que Poses Iluminaria Hasta El Lugar Mas Oscuro * Se Separa Y Sonríe* es Momento Que Tomes Un Baño No Tenemos Mucho Tiempo

Yami: * Besa Su Mejilla* ...Esta Bien * Se Levanta* ...Gracias Por Estar Siempre Conmigo Revea * Sus Lagrimas Caen Sus Mejillas Pero Entra Al Baño Rápidamente* No Tardo

Revea: * Solo Se Sienta Donde Ella Estaba Y SonríeVe Algo Bajo La Almohada De La Chica Y Mirando A Los Lados Lo Toma* ...Que Es *Susurra Y Ve La Portada*

Libro: Diario

Revea: * Le Gana Mucha Curiosidad Ya Que La ConocíaDe 3 Años Pero No Sabia Nada De Su Pasado No Se Sentía ConEl Valor Para Hablar De Eso*PerdónameYami *Mente: Yo Se La Privacidad Que Uno Tiene Entre Una Chica Y Su Diario, Pero...*Perdón * Lo Abre Y Busca Entre Las Fechas Pero La Mayoría Están Desgastadas Y Va A La Primera Pagina*

Diario Primera Pagina :Fecha * No Legible*

???: Mama Me Ha Comprado Este Libro, Ella Dice Que No Es Un Libro De Magia Yo Pensaba Que Si, Bueno Dijo Que Este Sera Como Un Amigo Para Mi AsíQue DeberíaPresentarme Mi Nombre Es Yami Star Moon,Mis Padres Es Luna Moon Y Mi Padre Es Kirby Star Yo Tengo Ahorita 6 Años Y Soy Una Princesa Pony...Jeje Mi Madre Es La Diosa De La Luna O Eso Creo ...Y Mi Papi Trabaja Muy Lejos Cuidando Planetas Y Galaxias Enteras Jeje Pero Lo Que No Me Gusta Es Que Casi Nunca Quieren Jugar Conmigo. Mi TíaCelestia Dice Que Ellos Son Muy Importantes Y Son HéroesYo Asisto A La Escuela Y Tengo Muchos Amigas Entre Ellas Mi Mejor AmigaFlutter Wonder Yo La QuieroMucho Fue La Primera Persona Que Me Hablo Y La Respeto Bastante Bueno Quitando Eso En Unos DíasSera Mi Cumpleaños Y Todos Mis Amigos vendránY Mis Papas TambiénEstaránAhí Bueno Diario Es Momento De Ir A Cenar Y Generalmente No Escribo Mucho Pero EscribiréCuando Alfo Pase Adios Diario

Diario Segunda Pagina: Fecha * No Legible*

Yami: Hoy Fue Un Día Malo, Diario...Se Supone Que debió Ser El Mas Feliz No Todos Los Días Cumples 7 Años...Pero Desde Que Desperte Empezaron Los Problemas Baje A Desayunar Un Sándwich De Margaritas Mi Mama Estaba Poniendo Las Cosas Para Mi Fiesta Eran Arreglos Simples Pero Eran Bonitos Le Pregunte Por Papa Ella Dijo Que Papa Habia Salido Temprano A Trabajar Me Sentí Triste Y Le Volví A Preguntar Que Si Iba Volver Para La Fiesta Ella Dijo Que Tal Ves Que No Mi Papa Nunca Esta Conmigo...Tome Mi Sándwich Y Fue Con Mi Tía Ella Me Felicito Y Me Abrazo Tuve Que Sonreír A Pesar No Me Sentía Feliz ...Pero Bueno Después De Eso Mi Madre Me Llamo Y Me Abrazo También Sonreí Y Me Canto Una Canción Muy Hermosa Nunca Supe Como Se Llamaba Pero Mi Madre Siempre Me Cantaba Esa Hermosa Canción (YK: jejej La Canción Que Cantaba Era Children Of The Night Si Gustan Buscarla Para Escucharla Adelante ) Mi Madre Beso Mi Frente Y Sonrió Yo Me Sentía Bien La Abraze Por Horas Y Ella No Me Separo Hasta Que Los Invitados Llegaron ,La Mitad De Los Ponies Llegados No Los Conocía Pero Después De Un Rato Vi A Mi Mejor Amiga , Vi Muchos Regalos Sobre La Mesita Eso Me Ser Feliz Claro Pero Aun Me Faltaba Algo Así Que Me di Una Escapada Al Jardín Trasero Para Mirar El Cielo Con El Suave Atardecer Cayendo Para ver Si Caí Y Aparecía ...Pero No... Mi Mejor Amiga Se Acerco Y Empezó A Decirme Que También No Veía A su Padre Mucho Yo Sabia Que Su Padre Era Guardia Pero Ella Lo veía Por Lo Menos En Las Noches El Mio Podría Desaparecer Hasta Semanas...Algo En Mi No Se Sentia Bien Pero No Quería Parecer Enojada O Molesta, Así Que Solo Sonreí Después De Eso Hablamos De Cosas Sin Importancia Como Cosas Sin Importancia jeje Pero Mi Amiga Es De Color Amarillo Sus Ojos Eran Un Rojo Hermosos Y Su Pelo Rosa Con Algún Toque De Rojo Jejeje Se Parecía Tanto A Su Madre ...Mi Madre Nos Llamo Adentro Y Dijo Tenia Una Sorpresa Y Se Movió A La Ventana Donde La Noche Subia Gracias A Los Poderes De Mi Madre Yo No Entendía Que Pasaba Pero Dentro De Un Rato El Cielo Se Lleno De Luces Que Inundaron El Suave Manto De La Noche Y Derrepente Vi Junto A Todos Que Era Una Lluvia De Estrellas Fugaces Yo sabia Podían Cumplir Deseos Y Pedí Ver A Mi Papa La Gente Miraba Asombrosa Y Cada Uno Pedían Cosas Distintas Y Derrepente Como Por Arte Magia Mi Padre Apareció ...Me Abrazo Fuertemente A pesar Su Forma Era Diferente No Entiendo Por que Mi Papa Es Diferente A Los Demas Nunca he Visto Gente Como El Pero Bueno Puedo Decir Que Soy Una Niña Feliz Y Saco Un Regalo Me Dijo Que Era Una Reliquia Familiar Que Habia Pasado De Generación En Generación Saco Una Espada Dorada Que Parecía Un Rayo, Mama Lo Miro Fríamente Ella No estaba Feliz Y Derrepente Mi Madre Lo Jalo A La Cocina. La Fiesta Siguió Sin Ellos Pero Hasta Los Ponies Que Cocinaban Salieron De Ahi, Yo me Acerque A Oir De Lo Que Hablaban Y Lo Relatare

Papa: En Serio Te Quejas De Todo Mujer, Tiene Sangre De Guerrera Ella Debe Entrenar Ya Para Que Tome Su Lugar

Mama: ¡Que No! Dejare Que Se Vuelva Una Pelionera Y Mas Que Como Regalo De Cumpleaños Les De Un Objeto Peligroso

Papa: Dios Mio Mujer No Es Peligroso, Ademas No Dejare Sea Una Princesa, Tarde O Temprano Vendrán Por Mi Y Ayudara A Su Padre A Pelear A Hacerse Fuerte

Mama: ¡Kirby! Solo Escuchate Pareces Un Egoista No Quiero Mi Linda Niña Sea Una Asesina Que Nunca Esta En Casa

Papa:Dijiste Eso Por Algo No...

Mama:Ya Nunca Estas En Casa Estas Tan Alejado De Nosotras, Es Mas Hasta Es Capaz Que...

Yami:Decidi Salir De Ahi ya no queria Oirlos Pelear No Queria Escuchar Mas Yo No Sabia Ya Que Hacer Mi Mama Decia Ser Princesa Y Quisiera Ser Como Mama Y Mi Tía, Pero Si Podia Ayudar A Papá Estaria Bien Mi Fiesta Fue Linda Con Todos Los Demas, Pero Fallo Con Mis Padres Yo No Se Que Hacer Cuando Estoy Triste No Puedo Llorar Ya Que Segun Mi Papa Las Princesas Ni Los Heroes Estrellas Lloran Creo Lo Escondere Y Seguire Sonriendo. Bueno Amigo Diario Gracias Por Escuchar Seguire Escribiendo Y Solo Quisiera Mami Y Papi Dejen De Pelear

De Vuelta Al Presente

Revea:Rayos *Deja El Diario Donde Estaba Y Piensa Sobre Lo Que Leyo*No Se Como

Yami: *Sale Con Un Vestido Rojo y Su Pelo Acomodado Tanpando Su Ojo Y Unos Tacones Oscuros Y Sonrie*Oye R Como Me Veo

Revea*Lo Mira Feliz*... wow Estas Hermosa Amiga Pareces Una Princesa *Tapa Su Boca*

Yami*Rie*Jeje Ohhh Pues Su Majestad Ordena Que Vayamos A La Fiesta Ahora *Sonrie*

Revea*Asiente Y Camina Con La Chica Pelirosada Se Sentia Algo Mal De Violar La Privacidad De Su Compañera Pero Ahora Sentia La Conocia Mas Un Poco Mas Y Tambien Intrigada De Que Mas Hiba Seguir*Vamos Majestad *Ambas Salen Al Lobby Bajo *

Fin Del Primer Capitulo

YK:Bueno De Antemano Quiero Agradecer A Un Amigo Por Prestame Los Personajes De Revea Y Wonder

Misha*Hablando Por Lenguaje De Señas*Pero También Agradecemos Ustedes Por A Ver Llegado Hasta Aca Y Por Favor Dejen Un Review

YK:Tambien Les Pido Algunos Errores Gramaticales Se Deben A Que En Version De Celular No Puedo Ver Los Errores Y El Contexto Les Recuerdo Lo Escribo Tal Como Una Niña Lo Escribio Asi Que Por Favor No Matarme Con La Gramática

Misha*Hablando Con Lenguaje De Señas* No Sabemos Cuantos Capitulos Seran Asi Que Bueno No Habra Adelantos Esta Historias Y El Personaje De Yami Pertenece A Kirby Pero Bueno Es Momento De Irnos Todos Los Demas Personajes Perteneces A Nintendo Y Hasbro Fic Hecho sin Lucro Solo Por Diversión, Bueno Amigos Espero Dejen Sus Reviews Los Quiero Y Buenas Noches*Se Despide Con Su Mano*

YK*Sonrie*Si Les Gusto Y Quieren La Historia De Como Kirby Llego Ahi Dejen Reviews Y Nos Aventuráremos A Hacerla Pero Bueno Mis Amigos Que Tengan Buena Noche *Se Despide*


	2. Chapter 2

_**YK: Hola Mis Estimados Compañeros Nocturnos Como Han Estado, Nosotros De Maravilla Jeje Hemos Tomado Mas Tiempo Para Poder Seguir Esto.**_

 _ **Misha*Hablando Por Lenguaje De Señas*De Antemano Gracias Nos Llevamos Gratos Halagos Por Personas Nuevas, Agradecemos De Nuevo A Planeta Honey Por Ser Un Gran Amigo De Prestarnos Sus Personajes De Revea Y Wonder *Se Reverencia* Y A Spiral Por Dejarnos Un Review Y Si Meteremos A Meta Knight Pero Con Poca Participación Ademas Una Cosa Mas *Algo Cansada***_

 _ **YK*Le Detiene Sus Manos *Yo Lo Digo...**_

 _ **No Te Preocupes *Le Da Una Sonrisa *Esta Historia Esta Hecha Por Mi Como Les Mencione Si Quieren Saber La Precuela De Esta Historia Mencionen En Los Comentarios, De Antemano Gracias A Todos Por Su Apoyo Y Ahora Empezamos**_

 _ **Misha*Hablando Por Lenguaje De Señas*Empezamos n n**_

Capitulo 2:Solo Sonríe

Revea*Mente:Ha Pasado Mucho Tiempo Desde Que Pude Leer El Diario, Específicamente Un Mes Yami Salia Muy Poco, Era Popular Con Los Chicos Pero No Parecia Importarle. Estos Dias Habia Estado Enfocada En Terminar Su Libro, Yo Aun No Creia Lo Que Era Como Podia Ser Posible*... Esta Hermoso No Crees

Yami*Mira El Pequeño Arbol Siendo Decorado Por Esferas Muy Grandes Y Solo Sonrie*... Ammm Creo Estamos Poniendo Muchas Cosas *Sus Ojos Rosas Pasaron A Mirar El Calendario*17 De Diciembre...

Revea*Posa Sus Ojos Rojos En La Cara De Su Compañera Que Habia Cambiado*Ocurre Algo Esa Fecha...

Yami*Cambia A Una Sonrisa Algo Fingida*No Para Nada *Toma Una Bufanda *Salire Por Las Cosas De La Cena *La Enreda En Su Suave Cuello Y Va A La Puerta Del Departamento *Quieres Que Te Traiga Algo

Revea*Niega Mientras Sigue Decorando El Pequeño Arbol*Nop Con Cuidado Nada De Andar Coqueteando ¡Eh! *Lo Dice Mientras La Ve Irse*...

Yami:Descuida Jeje *Rie Mientras Sale*

Revea*Se Levanta Y Sale Corriendo A La Habitación De Yami Como Rayo y Busco El Diario Y Estaba Con Una Copia Final De Su Libro Y Lo Abrio*... ¡Perdon! *Mente:Me Duele Violar La Privacidad Pero... *... Le Faltan Hojas... De La Ultima Que Lei Se Saltaba A Otra Y Se Ve Ella Arranco... *Mi Mirada Comenzo A Leer*

¿Hoja 3?*Fecha Inlegible*

Yami:Como Te Dije Ayer Diario Mis Padres Parecen Mas Relajados, Despues De Casi Un Mes De Mi Cumpleaños Venia El De Mi Padre El 17 De Diciembre Hoy Fue Un Dia Divertido Pero Hubo Algo Que No Pude Evitar En La Escuela Me Pidieron De Favor Ser El Personaje De Una Obra Llamada 3 Osos Y La Pequeña Casquitos De Oro Saben Fui Una De Los Osos Mama Osa, Pero Muchas Ponies Dicen Es Malo Decir Buena Suerte En Una Obra Que Es Mejor Decir Rompete Un Casco, Yo No Quiero Que Alguien Me Dija Eso.. Me Sentiria Mal Si Me Lastimara Y No Pudiera Actuar... Despues De Eso Llegue A Casa Estaba Mi Madre Y Mi Tia Hablando Y Estaban Hablando De Mi Padre Y Me Acerque y Pregunte Oye Mama Como Conociste A Papa Y Por Que Somos Diferentes A El, Ella Se Sento Y Me Miro A Ver, Descuida Diario Voy A Narrarte

Mama:Como Conoci A Tu Padre *Ella Penso* En Primer Lugar Tu Padre No Es Como Nosotros Por Que No Es Un Ponie El Es Un Guerrero Estrella Es Otra Raza*Me Miro*

Yo:Como Se Conocieron... *Mi Mama Cambio Miradas Con Mi Tia*

Tía*Por Alguna Razon Nego*...

Mamá:El Salvo A Mami Cuando Lo Necesitaba...

Yo:Cuando Fue La Guerra Changeling O Cuando Tirek Invadio Equestria O Cuando Tio Discord Ataco A Poniville Por Amor A Mi Tia

Tia*Se Puso Roja*...

Mamá :El No Es Tu Tio Pequeña El Es Solo Un Conocido De La Familia...

Yo:¿Pero Mama Solo Te Enamoraste De Papá Por Que Te Salvo?

Mama:Mira Hija Esas Cosas Son Privadas *Rio Raro*

Yo:Oye Mami Tu Amas A Papi *Sonrió *

Mama:Claro Lo Amo Tanto A Como Te Quiero A Ti *Me Abrazo*

Yo:Si Lo Amas Por Que A Veces Se Pelean *La Mire*

Mama*Suspiro* A Veces Los Papas No Siempre Pueden Llevarse Bien A Veces Tus Papas Nos Peleamos Por Cosas Que No Deberian Ser

YO: Como La Ausencia De Papa* La Mire Y Vi La Cara De Mi Madre Cambiarse*...Ahi Yo ...

Tia: * Suspira* Yami ..Ven Salgamos A Jugar Al Patio Jejeje Hoy Jugaremos Un Juego Llamado Escondidas* Su Mirada Se Poso Un Momento En Mi Madre Y Luego En Mi * ...Vamos * Me Tomo De Mi Casco Y Salimos *

Mientras Jugábamos Llego Mi Padre Mi Tia Se Distraigo Unos Momentos Y Me Pare Detrás De La Puerta Mientras Mis Padres Hablaban En Su Cuarto

Papa: Hey Que Tienes Princesa Algún Problema Tuviste

Mama: Kirby Has Estado Ocupado Verdad * Su Voz Era Un Hilito *

Papa: * Se Oyó Dejo Sus Espadas En Su Lugar En Un Armario y Un suspiro Vino De Su Boca* ...Bueno Si ,Pero Te Parece Si Esta Noche Salimos Nosotros Solos Y Mañana salimos Con Yami * Su Voz Bajo Aun Tono Suave*No Llores Cielo *Su Voz Empezó A Romperse*

Mama: * Soltaba Pequeños Sonidos* ...Estaría Bien Volver A Preocuparnos Por Nosotros 3 Solamente Como Eramos Cuando Estaba Embarazada El Espacio Y Equestria Casi Se Caían Pero Nosotros Eramos Felices Esperando A Nuestra Pequeña Y Hermosa Niña

Papa: Estos 7 Años Que Paso Con Nosotros*Su Voz Baja Aun Mas* ...Perdimos Mucho De Nuestra Vida Y Creo Perdi Un Poco La Razon Por La Que Peleaba Mi Familia...

Yo*hubo Un Silencio Que Poco A Poco Se Fue Llenando Por Unos Sollozos*Mis Padres Estaban Ahí...Y Estaban Por Fin Hablando Sin Gritarse Sin Insultarse Sin

Fuera Del Diario

Revea: * Intenta Seguir Leyendo Pero La Siguiente Hoja Estaba Arrancada* Rayos...Esa Chica En Serio Paso Mucho Tiempo Esperando Eso * Voltie A Mirar El Reloj

Rápidamente Se Hacia De Noche Mientras Leí Ese Diario*...* Cierra El Diario Y Lo Pone En Su Lugar * ...* Tomo Asiento De piernas Cruzadas* Nunca Crei ella Habia Pasado Por Todo Eso

Yami: * Entra A La Habitación* Hey * Los Ojos Rosas De La Chica Se Posaron En Su Compañera*Jejeje Que Haces * El Largo Cabello Negro Se Veía Algo Mojado*

Revea: * Se Asusta Brevemente Por La Interacción De Su Compañera* Ehh Nada Estaba Dándole Una Leída A Tu Libro Por Que Decidiste Basarlo En Problemas De Parejas Cancerígenas* Levante Mi Mirada Para Ver Sus Ojos*

Yami: * Sus Ojos Se Congelaron Un Poco Y Hubo Silencio ..Pero Después De Unos Segundos Se Recupero Y Sonrió Otra Vez Mientras Se Sentaba En La Cama Que Tenia A Lado* Mis Padres Nunca Se Llevaron Bien ...Siempre Pelearon Mucho Y...

Revea: Te Dañaron...* Dije Seriamente Vi Cambiar Esa Sonrisa Por Una Mas Falsa*

Yami: No Claro Que No,Mis Padres Nunca Les Importo Mi Vida Jeje* Sonrie Mas *Solo Me Dolia Siempre Verlos Pelear Siempre Y Ya...

Revea: * Insistí En Mi Frase Mientras Veía Le Costaba Mas Mantener Esa Sonrisa* Te Lastimaron ...

Yami: * Cambio Su Mirada A Otro Lado * No ,Es Un Tema Del Que Vi Como Era Así Que Quise Expresarlo Con Una Pareja ficticia Es Todo* Ya Habla Mas Seria*

Revea: * La Mire Y Solo Sonreí* No Solamente Es Eso Vi Que Realmente No Quieres Hablar De Eso Sera Que Mientes * Cuando Me Voltee A Verla Recibi Una Cachetada De Su Parte* ¡EH!...

Yami: * Muy Molesta* ...Nunca Vuelvas A Decirme Asi, ¡NO Soy Una Mentirosa! *Su Cara Se Enojo Desvaneció Rapidamente * Ay ...Y-yo...Re-Revea Perdóname

Revea: * Baje Mi Mirada Ya Que Me Dolio No Físicamente* ...Olvídalo...

Yami: En Serio Perdóname * Salio Corriendo*

Revea: * Me Quede Ahi Sin Saber Que Hacer* ...Auch *Pase Mi Mano Por Donde Me Pego *Y-Yami ...Lo Siento..Princesa

Algunas Horas Despues

Revea*Estaba Mirando El Reloj Ya Casi Era Media Noche Y No Aparecia Empezaba A Sentirme Preocupada Por Ella *Tal Ves Ya No Venga Creo Me Pase En Decirle Todas Esas Cosas *FuibA Tomar Mi Bufanda Cuando Me Detengo En El Televisor*

Tv Reportera:Ya Van 10 Minutos desde Que Este Autobus Arde Como El Infierno Esperemos Los Bomberos Vengan Pronto Si El Fuego Llega Al Tanque De Gasolina Sera Una Gran Catastrofe Segun Las Camarias Habian 7 Personas En El Autobus Y Todas Quedaron Encerradas En Ese Mar De Llamas Y *Voltea*Esperen Miren

Policia*Se Acerca Y Ven Algunas Personas Salen Con Quemaduras Leves*... *Ayudandola A Salir Pero El Metal Se Derrumba Y Solo Salen 5 Personas*... Vayan A La Ambulancia

?*Intenta Volver*¡Mi Niña! Que Alguien Saque A Mi Niña

Reportera TV:Se Visualiza 5 Personas De Las 7 Que Viajaban Lograron Salir Con Leves Quemaduras, Pero Aun Quedan Dentro Otras 2 En Las Que Parece Ahi una Niña *Mira A La Izquierda y La Camara Enfoca Al Camión De Bomberos Llegar*Llegaron *Antes Los Bomberos Alcanzen A Bajar El Camión Explota*Oh No... *Triste*

?*Llora*No ¡Hijaaaaa! NOOOOOO

Revea*Siente Un Dolor Punzante En Su Corazon *No Ella No Estaba Ahi *Golpea Leve Su Cabeza*Saca Esa Estupidez

!*Un Señor Declarando *Fue Una Joven De Cabello Negro Con Rojo Ella Nos Ayudo A Parar El Impacto Y Abrir El Metal Ardiendo *Triste*Sus Ojos Rosas Nunca Se Me Olvidaran

Revea*Cae De Rodillas*Ya-Ya-Yami... *Sus Lagrimas Caen*Amiga...

 _ **FIN Del Capitulo**_

 _ **YK:Vaya Que Fuerte Pero Bueno Aqui Vimos Mas De Su Pesado Y Ese Tragico Desenlazase Pero Dejen Su Review Sobre El Capitulo**_

 _ **MISHA*Hablando Por Lenguaje De Señas*Nos Gustaría Nos Den Mucho Apoyo Para Continuar Y Comenten El Capitulo Denos Sus Opiniones y Sus Bendiciones Y Maldiciones**_

 _ **Yk*Rio*Bueno El Siguiente Capitulo Llamado ¿Heroína Caída?.**_

 _ **Ahora Adelantos ¿Yami Esta Bien?,**_

 _ **¿Revea Seguirá Leyendo El Diario?, ¿ Quienes Serán Los Nuevos Personajes Que Se Avecinan? TODO Eso Y Mas Descubralo En Nuestro Siguiente Capitulo De Infancia**_

 _ **MIS*Lenguaje De Señas* Lamentamos Errores De Ortografía Estos Fics Se Hacen En Aplicaciones Diferentes Así Que Lamentos Todo Punto, Coma, Acento Y Escritura Mal Por Adelantado Nos Esforzamos Mucho Pero Bueno Nos Vemos A La Próxima*Despide Con Su Mano ***_

 _ **Yk:Kirby Fuera Y Hasta Otra *Se Despide Con Su Mano Y Ambos Se Van***_


End file.
